dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Faust (Prime Earth)
Becoming obsessed with finding the all-powerful Books of Magic, he learns that the damned sorcerer Nick Necro knew of locating the book. In order to free the sorcerer from his stay in hell, he would pledge his soul to a demon to allow the other sorcerer to escape. The pact granted him far greater power over his magic but cursed him to appeared more ghoulish. Teaming up with Nick Necro and Doctor Mist, the group attempted to use the Justice League Dark to seize the books but were inevitably outwitted by John Constantine. Forever Evil: Blight After the Crime Syndicate invaded Earth, both Faust and Nick Necro were enlisted to help build their Thaumaton weapon powered by other occult beings including Black Orchid, Enchantress, Blue Devil, Sargon the Sorcerer, and Zatanna with the intent of using them to destroying an entity that destroyed their world. After a grevious battle at Nanda Parbat, Nick Necro and Faust were defeated again by the Justice League Dark. The ordeal left Felix Faust powerless. Midnight and Apollo Felix is approached by Henry Bendix at Oblivion Bar to be hired to kill Midnighter and Apollo. However, the sorcerer turns down his offer. Lords of Order Through unknown means, Felix Faust manage to regain his former appearance and lifted the ghoulish appearance given to him by the demonic bargain he had previously. As the Otherkind began their attacks on other magicians and magical beings, Felix was among the victims in which most of his mind had been wiped. When visited by Zatanna and Wonder Woman, she used her magic and correctly guessed not all of his mind had vanished as he placed safeguards. When asked how to find Mordru, he gave them a single clue to his wherabouts: Papa Midnite. | Powers = * : Felix Faust is stated to be a formidable sorcerer, though he lost a considerable but unknown amount of power after an altercation with the Justice League Dark left him nearly powerless, undoing his previous demonic bargain. ** : Felix Faust is aware of a magical incantation in which allows him to utilize the power of the famed demon group known as the Demon Three. This power remained even after the alternation with Justice League Dark. *** : Felix is capable of summoning the Demons Three to fight on his behest. : Formerly, Felix Faust once drew power from a demonic bargain with a different demon made when he attempted to free Nick Necro from his banishment to hell, granting him additional power enabling him battle members of the Justice League Dark.DC Comics Encyclopedia: All-New Edition He was also powerful enough to surprisingly fend off Nick Necro and ripped the off the wings of Zauriel. ** : One of his spells, the "Thread of Acheron", is capable of creating threads made up of magic to entrap his foes. ** : Felix can project powerful bolts of pure, magical energy out of his hands. ** : Felix was capable of sending Deadman to the Land of the Dead to temporarily dispose of him. ** ** ** }} | Abilities = * : As a formidable sorcerer, he has astute knowledge on the supernatural and the mystic arts. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Felix is consdiered a "dark magician", making it impossible to manipulate magic from purer sources like that of Nanda Parbat's own within the land. Doing so requires a medium though a mistake in doing so is able to kill him.'' * : Felix was considered a third-rate sorcerer, requiring him to seek sources to amplify his power enough to be considered a powerful foe in battle in the perspective of Zatanna and John Constantine. : As a result of a demonic bargain, his appearance became more withered and ghoulish-like.}} | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Felix Faust was created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky, first appearing in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Jeff Lemire and Mikel Janin's New 52 Justice League Dark series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Sorcerers